miscritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elementum
Elementums are ancient monsters more weak than Miscrits or man. They are kind manifestations of Elemental Magic. Elementums are here to gain power and they can be fed and used in battles.They give Elemental Magic to the Miscrits of the land and ask their power to their Master (Apollo Nox). Apollo Nox to beat him you need a miscrit (recomend boneshee or lavarilla) with high defenses and shy smile or unbreakable (better if enchanted).then keep on using them till its 250 or more using your boneshee or lavarilla use their last move (better if enchanted) till he dies(also make sure when he is in 3rd form your health is on red or he will use 1 hit KO move) Nature Elementum Found in aclove behind Elder Tree in Kingdom Forest. Weak to Fire and Strong to Water. Must Defeat 3 magicites before fighting.Nature Elementum is the easiest Elementum of all. If you have team of level 30 Miscrits will be too easy for you. The best way is to use Miscrits who can lower defenses. I will get again Thundercracker or Flue/Dark Flue. Use Debilitate or Sludge and repeat that only 4 times. When you will have Nature Elementum -44 Physical and Elemental Defense, you can attack him and to beat him with only one hit too. Good luck! Earth Elementum Found on peak of MT. Gemma. Level 30 weak to wind elements and strong against lightning elements. Must first defeat 2 magicites guarding major points.Well, for all the Elementums it's easy if you have 30 level Miscrits. Ok, let's start with Earth Elementum! Suggested team: '''Elefauna 7 level - must have, for Pollen and lowing accuracy! '''And other 3 suggested from me are: Thundercracker, Flue, Dark Flue.. Not important who of that 3 - but will be nice and sure if you have 2 of that 3 suggested. Let's start! Match is started. In first spot you must have Elefauna and to start to use Pollen - lowing accuracy -10%. If case if Elementum will beat you on first try, you must heal again or to wait 1 hour to be back, but, if Elementum will MISS you will repeat Pollen and that will repeat 4 times (Elementum must be -40% accuracy). When you will success lowing accuracy -40% you can put Thundercracker or Dark Flue/Flue. If you will use Thundercracker, you must use SLUDGE (Lowing defense -11) or if you use Flue or Dark Flue, you must use DEBILITATE (Same, lowing defense -11). Elementum is allready -40% accuracy and you will use lowing accuracy and to make him -81 or near of that defences. When you will have him -81 (or near) lower PHYSICAL DEFENSE (Elemental is not possibble because he is using +ED) you will attack the Elementum with Mighty Bash/Dark Mighty Bash or Mace Smash (depents what Miscrits you used). With -81 Physical Defense of Elementum and Physical Attack from Thundercracker or Flue/Dark Flue you will beat the Earth Elementum with one hit (-1000 hp). Good luck! Wind Elementum Well, I allready expained how I beated this Wind Elementum. All what you need is: Mun Kee in your Team, Thundercracker and 2 more Miscrits from your choice. You will sleep the Elementum with Mun Kee's Deep Sleep and you will pick the Thundercracker and you will use Sludge (lowing all defenses -11). When Elementum will poison your for 99 turns you will pick again Mun Kee and will try to sleep. In the whole game the same - picking Mun Kee and Thundercracker. When Elementum will beat your Mun Kee and Thundercracker, than you still have 2 Miscrits from your choice. From Thuncercracker you have The Elementum - all lower defenses and you can attack him. ! or you can write on YouTube: How to defeat Wind Elementum and there you will see so many Strategies. Good luck! water elementum Well...the water elementum is easy to beat.Just select (2,3 or 4) miscrits that have lower your foe's attack then select miscrits that have lower your foe's attack on front (if 2 or 3 miscrits that have)(one more suggested the last miscrits must have lower your foe's the deffense on back and the last miscrits must have raises your physical attack or element attack).OK.. let's begin.First lower he's attack first try again and again.Then,if the water elementum attack one damage the last miscrits must lower your foe's deffense try again and again if cannot go any futher try raises your physical or element attack be carefull the water elementum have intimidation which can lower your physical and element attack try to click until you get 88+ or near.then attack with tahe most powerful power to kick he's butt it attack 2000+ damage.good luck Lightning Elementum Found on Monk`s Mountain. Weak against rock and strong against wind. He first use poison that make rock is not stronger against him. You must defeat 3 magicites before kill him. Well, well, well. The Lightning Elementum is the biggest challenge and the easiest elementum ever as they have said before. The Lightening Elementum can be found below the Monk's Mountain and if you do not have LEVEL 30 team is easy to defeat. In case if you have many level 30 miscrits, than my suggestion is to choose that 4 miscrits which have the highest Elemental Defence. After you choosed it, you are ready for battle. The Lightning Elementum is immune of confuse only, so that means that as a help in the fight you can use Demage over time, Venom/Poison and (Deep) Sleep. Quartex have very good Elemental Defence, but don't choose for your team because he haven't very high attacks and he can't use his mighty Complete Confusion. Dark Bubbles can't help with the Deep Sleep and lowing Elementum's Defences. If you choosed the strategy for lowing defences, than make sure that you will lower 'em on -50 or -70, for bigger demage. Than just attack, attack, and attack. In case if you think that you are losing, don't give up, and use some heals, but I think that it will not bе necessary. Fire Elementum The Fire Elementum is the last Elementum in Miscria. It used to be the hardest one, but judging by me the Wind Elementum it is the hardest. Here comes my tips for defeating him. The Fire Elementum is immune of Confuse/Complete Confusion, (Deep) Sleep and accuracy debuffs. Fire Elementum's Physical Defence is much better than his Elemental Defence, so use the best Elemental Attackers for that Battle. He is not immune of Venom/Poison, so if you have good elemental attackers with that skills you can get it easily. Category:Elementum